Trouble
by cookiecutie333
Summary: Tori will do anything to make sure she doesn't get in trouble, so when the guidance counsellor Lane asks to see her she has a plan in mind. Rated M for a reason ;)


As soon as Tori was let out of Sikowitz's class, she strutted down the hall, she had been given a yellow slip of paper that morning and told to arrive at the guidance counsellor's office as soon as the lunch bell rang and being late to anything was her specialty. She leaned against the doorway to Lane's office and he motioned for her to enter. Tori sat on the edge of the couch crossing her legs and smirking as his eyes flashed to the exposed flesh of her thigh as her denim miniskirt rode up beneath her. Lane suddenly felt a tightening in his pants as he looked at the Latina's exposed flesh.

'Miss. Vega your clothes are getting progressively more provocative and it's not appropriate for school hours," He said his eyes lingering on her body.

Tori smiled and fingered the hem of her cut off black band t-shirt watching the way her Guidance Counsellor's eyes zoned in on her dangly belly-button ring.

'Really? I thought everyone liked my clothes sir, especially you' she said innocently running her hand through her long dark brown waves.

'You know very well they're not appropriate, do you want me to call your father?' Lane said calmly staring at the miles of exposed skin and her ruby red lips.

'Please don't!' She begged leaning forward and leaning on the table in front of her. His eyes fell to her exposed cleavage and Tori smirked again. 'Isn't there anything I can do for you Lane?' She asked innocently, licking her lips as her eyes scanned his body.

'We may be able to come to an agreement…' he muttered leaning back into his chair, he crooked one finger at her and she slowly rose and walked around the table and stood in front of him. Lane grabbed her hips running his hands along her tight skirt and along the skin of her thighs and back up to rest on the curve of her waist. His thumbs stroked the soft skin under her t-shirt and she shivered.

'You're a naughty girl aren't you Miss. Vega…' He said tugging her forward as she let her knees fall on either side of his hips, straddling him on the chair. She nodded as he slid his hand to grip the back of her neck and guided her head down, their lips met softly before quickly escalating into a heated battle of mouth and tongue.

'You taste so damn sweet,' he said moving his hands to grip her backside over her jean skirt and pulling her hips into his, pressing his arousal up into her. Tori only sighed against his mouth grinding herself down on the bulge in his slacks. His hands moved up to thread into her soft waves before moving his mouth across her jaw and down her neck.

"OH!" Tori said her hips mindlessly moving against his as his mouth left a trail of fire down her throat and to the hem of her low cut shirt. He quickly lifted the t-shirt off of her and kissed the swell of her breasts before sliding his hands up her spine and unsnapping her black lace bra.

"Mmm," she hummed as he pulled the bra away from her body and threw it to the floor he took one of her light brown nipples into his warm suckling mouth and she arched towards him her hands flying into his messy hair.

'You like that you naughty girl?' He asked his hands pulling her hips to him again and again while he sucked on her hard little nipples.

'Yes sir,' she moaned throwing her head back, her hair tumbling down her back. She stood up and pushed him down in his seat. She pulled her skirt down slowly and he licked his lips as she proceeded to take of her black panties revealing her pussy was shaved bare. She pushed him further down in his seat before wrapping her legs around his neck and lining her glistening pussy up with his mouth.

'You smell fucking great,' he groaned from beneath her making her gush with arousal over his dirty words. You like the way I talk to you…dirty girl,' he said taking a long lick up her slit, Tori jerked against his mouth.

'Shit!' She moaned as he licked her out his moans vibrating against her centre making her even wetter. He flicked his tongue against her clit over and over and slid two fingers into her tight pussy again and again until she was shaking and falling over the cliff with release.

'Come here,' he growled letting her slide down his body until she was hovering over him again, he kissed her deeply and she licked the taste of herself from the inside of his mouth. Reaching between them she undid the belt and button of his pants and reached inside pulling out his already rock hard dick. 'Oh god you're big!' she said as she lowered herself onto his cock and began to move up and down on him slowly, feeling him fill her up. He gripped her hips and began to spear up into her from below, his cock sinking into her to the hilt.

'Fuck you're so tight and wet!' He groaned sinking into her, his hands pulled at her hips while hers gripped his white shirt tightly between her fingers. He watched as her perfectly round tits bounced in high circles.

'Oh god, fuck me please!' She moaned pulling at his shirt bucking her hips for more. Lane gripped her hips and swung her over onto the table perching ass on it. He slipped off his pants and shoes and pulled off his white button down before plunging back into her.

'OH fuck!' she yelled falling back across the desk and arching her back with pleasure, her hands splayed to the side gripping papers as he began to pound into her.

'You like that slut?' he asked moving his thumb to rub teasing circles on her clit.  
'Fuck yeah!' she moaned looking up at him with dark eyes, bringing her legs up so he could slip in deeper.  
'You love being fucked by your guidance counsellor don't you?' He groaned watching her writhe under him.  
'Oh yeah I love it!' she said looking up at him and biting her lip.  
'You're just a naughty little slut…' he said one hand playing with her clit the other reaching up to lightly tug on her nipple.

'Mmm,' she jerked underneath him at his dirty words.  
'Are you going to cum whore?' He asked slamming into her three more times.

'Yes! Now!' she moaned arching off the desk as her orgasm rushed across her body swiftly.

When she was limp from pleasure he pulled out of her, his face smug. She lifted her body up and slid off the table onto her knees and in front of his still hard dick. She gripped the base and licked the tip teasingly before taking it in her mouth, tasting her own cum on his skin.

'You are so fucking sexy,' he threading his hands in her air softly and thrusting into her with a groan, she looked up at him while her mouth took his cock. She let him slip all the way down her throat, one hand coming up to cup his balls.

'You have a hot little mouth,' he said watching his cock slide past her red lips again and again. She moaned and the vibrations made him shudder, when he was on the edge he slipped out of her mouth and pushed her over the table, her tits pressed against the wood her ass spread and ready for him.

'You're just a dirty, little girl aren't you?,' he moaned positioning himself at her opening and pushing back in.  
'You feel so much deeper!' she groaned looking back over her shoulder at his powerful form thrusting into her, his forearms flexing and shoulders rolling as he gripped her hips and slammed into from behind. Suddenly she saw his hand move back before she felt the sharp sting on her ass cheek. She moaned loudly as he began to pump into her harder.

'You like being spanked?' she said as she moaned the affirmative. 'Dirty fucking girl,' he said spanking her again, watching her ass cheek jiggle enticingly.  
'Cum all over this cock again!' He ordered spanking her again and fucking her hard and fast.  
'I'm cumming!' she screamed her hips jerking and her knees weakening as her pussy clenched around his cock, Lane finally let himself go his cum releasing deep in her fluttering pussy.

She stood and began to redress, pulling on her t-shirt and skirt without underwear on, stuffing her bra and panties into her book bag.

'Lane…does this mean you won't tell my dad?' She said her hand on the doorknob.  
'We'll see what you're willing to do tomorrow and then we'll see, He said with a smirk as he re-buttoned his shirt and watched her leave with a smile.


End file.
